


Řidič temných myšlenek

by JohnKjaere



Series: Řidič temných myšlenek [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Řidič temných myšlenek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833256
Kudos: 17





	1. I.

Ten den bylo v Londýně přenádherně. Tedy, alespoň na polovinu září, kdy lidé očekávali otravné přeháňky a vytahovali nepromokavé oblečení. Slunce bylo pro každého angličana naprostou blažeností, den se hned zdál o něco světlejší a veselejší.

Tedy, pro skoro každého angličana.

Sherlock Holmes už třetí den nevytáhl ze svého bytu paty. Chodil v obývacím pokoji dokolečka jako maniak, na sobě vytahaný župan, který za celou dobu, co se vrátil od Grega, nesundal. Bylo jasné, že koumá, a ačkoliv byl znovu zaneprázdněn a tak nějak nadšen, že má případ, domácnosti to rozhodně nepřidávalo. A tím pádem ani Johnovi.

,,Proboha, Sherlocku,'' zaklel chraplavě John, jakmile se vyklubal z postele. Naštvaně se na svého spolubydlícího šklebil a krčil zhnuseně nos, Sherlock však nejevil známky zájmu a dál si cupital po obýváku jako myš v kleci, ,,to tady něco chcíplo?''

,,Samozřejmě, že ne,'' odvětil protáhle vysoký muž. Otočil se hbitě na Johna a založil si trucovitě ruce na hrudi. ,,Mám zakázáno si sem nosit mršiny. I když jsou v lihu. Což mě přivádí na zajímavou-''

,,Chci jen vědět, co to tu tak páchne.'' John Sherlocka zastavil uprostřed věty a zavrtěl hlavou. Sotva se probudil a už jeho geniálních promluv měl plné zuby.

,,Ach, vajíčka,'' pokýval hlavou Sherlock, přešel ke svým houslím a popadl je do rukou, společně se smyčcem. Přiložil si je pod bradu a dřevěným kolíkem začal ladit strunu A. ,,menší experiment. Zkažených potravin v lednici bylo spousta, byla jen otázka času, kdy je využiji k něčemu užitečnějšímu, než je potrava. Což mi připomíná, že si mou platební kartu na dnes můžeš nechat, předpokládám, že na zakoupení něčeho, co zažene tvůj typický hlad o půl druhé ráno, nemáš dostatečné finance.''

John zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Chtěl by říct tolik věcí, co mu lezly krkem, včetně toho, že si z něj Sherlock dělal postupem času hospodyni (vzhledem k tomu, že paní Hudsonová spadla ze schodů a na pár týdnů skončila se sádrou na noze). Jenže dnes neměl zájem o naštvaného, uraženého či snad rozmrzelého Sherlocka.

A tak si prostě jen povzdechl, vyndal z nedaleké zásuvky absorpční sprej a vystříkal jím jak celou kuchyň, tak samotného Sherlocka, který se jeho zátahu na pukavce viditelně lekl a skoro odskočil, když mu kapky spreje dopadly na kůži.

Den se táhl jako šňůra na prádlo. Ačkoliv měl John několik pochůzek, navštívil úřad, zavolal na pojišťovnu a dokonce si popovídal s Molly, kterou potkal před Tescem, kam šel koupit vajíčka a několik dalších zbytečností, vrátil se domů ani ne za tři hodiny. Peněženka mu smutně zela prázdnotou, každopádně jak mu sám jeho spolubydlící nabídl, platil jeho platební kartou - což považoval za jednu z mála dobrých vlastností, které Sherlock měl - nikdy po Johnovi zpět peníze nechtěl. John sám se však čas od času nabídl, že zaplatí sem a tam večeři, aby se necítil jako vyžírka.

S povzneseným úsměvem přešel až ke kuchyňské lince (jestli se tomu tak dalo stále říkat - linku používal především Sherlock, a to jako skladiště na baňky, dva stereoskopické mikroskopy a preparáty všeho druhu), položil na ní igelitovou tašku, načež z ní vytáhl orosené pivo.

Jak se tak zamilovaně rozhlížel po otvíráku, všiml si, že v bytě absentuje...cosi. Svraštil obočí a zhluboka se nadechl.

,,Sherlocku?''

Nic. John cukl rameny a vrazil nos do šuplíku, zbledl a zas ho rychle zavřel. Zkusil druhý, z toho cosi vyletělo, každopádně vítězně z něj John chvíli poté vytáhl vysněný otvírák. Zahákl víčko o vnitřní stranu kovového otvoru a zabral, načež se pivo s tichým zasyčením otevřelo.

V tu chvíli mu zabrněl mobil.

Ještě předtím, než si mobil odemkl, si piva požitkářsky lokl. Chystal se zjevně k dalšímu, avšak zarazil se s lahví na půl cesty k ústům. Místo toho rozmrzele koukal na displej otřískané BlackBerry.

Máme případ  
New Cavendish  
SH


	2. II.

Když dorazil na místo určení, snažil se potlačit otrávené povzdychnutí. Slunce pomalu zacházelo za obzor, mezi domy panovalo šero, a tak to bylo i v úzké uličce, ve které byl pro jednou hluk, šlo slyšet dupání, překřikování policistů a přijíždějící auta s houkačkami. Náhodní občané Londýna se občas zastavili, aby se pokusili zahlédnout něco, z čeho by mohli u přátel či blízkých udělat drama a žhavou týdenní historku, každopádně přes shluk policejních uniform nešlo nic vidět.

John si dovolil bezostyšně podlézt pod policejními páskami. Rozhlédl se, omylem drkl do nějakého policisty s nitrilovými rukavicemi, jenže v tom spěchu se mu ani nestačil omluvit. Jen se ohlédl, přičemž stačil zahlédnou přicházejícího muže.

,,Gregu,'' pozdravil John a jeho nevrlý výraz o něco opadl. Zjevně ze slušnosti.

,,Pane Watsone,'' humorně Johna oslovil Greg příjmením, avšak neusmíval se. John si všiml, jak nervózně klepe prsty o kyčelní kost, přes několik vrstev látky oblečení. ,,už je tu, přijel před nějakejma deseti minutama. U oběti je dvě minuty.''

To Johnovi stačilo. Kývl, jakože rozumí, načež tak nějak přestal předstírat a znovu se zakabonil. Sice na Sherlockovu zprávu chtěl kašlat, dokonce se mu dvě dlouhé hodiny vydrželo sedět doma a pít pivo, poté to však nevydržel a zavolal si taxík. Zatracenej Sherlock, myslel si celou cestu. Vždy v nesprávnou chvíli.

Udělal jeden krok, poté druhý, třetí, až se pomalým krokem rozešel směrem, kam Greg kývl, s neverbálním vysvětlením 'jdi támhle, měl by tam stále být'. A John se neptal, věřil, že mu zrovna na tomhle místě nikdo bulíky na nos věšet nebude.

Když se protloukl hloučkem policistů, pohled mu padl na klečícího Sherlocka. Vypadal jako pes, čmuchal ke kabátu oběti, který byl na mnoha místech potrhán a zašpiněn. John zakroutil hlavou, zvedl pohled a... Krucifix.

Tak nějak nedokázal zadržet vyděšený, roztřesený výdech. Oběť byla zohavená neskutečně sadistickým způsobem, stažená kůže z obličeje a z holé hrudi, kterou zakrýval jen zmíněný tmavě zelený kabát, zjevně z vlny. A těsně pod hrudním košem byla ošklivá, otevřená díra do těla, která se při pohledu zdála, jako kdyby byla dutá. Nedokázal na první poznat, zda se jednalo o muže či ženu. Johnovi se udělalo zle. Tolik věcí viděl, tolik toho zažil, ale tohle zrovna počítal k událostem, kterým by se raději vyhnul.

,,Johne,'' broukl na něj klečící Sherlock, náhle na svého spolubydlícího upírající ledový pohled modrých očí. ,,jaké bylo pivo?''

John chtěl odpovědět něco velmi sprostého, čím by Sherlocka urazil a poslal ho ke všem čertům, místo toho si však udržel svou uraženou tvář a odfrkl si. Ani raději nezjišťoval, jak věděl, že měl pivo a že tušil, kdy na místo činu přijede.

,,Bylo by lepší, kdybych při něm nemyslel na to, co tentokrát uvidím.''

K jeho překvapení, Sherlock se jeho slovům pouze ušklíbl a schoval svou malou lupu, kterou si neustále nosil s sebou. Postavil se na nohy, lehce se rozkročil a schoval si dlaně do kapes. ,,Dokážeš z tohohle něco poznat?''

,,Vážně tě tak baví mě vždy přechytračit?'' zabručel John otázku na otázku, dál se ale ani moc nepokoušel protestovat. Se sebezapřením přistoupil k bezmocnému, zohavenému tělu, s rukama podél trupu. Svraštil obočí, když si klekal a do nosu ho praštil pach spáleného lidského masa. Byl to pach, který by si v životě s ničím nespletl.

Člověka si prohlédnul zblízka. Pokud jde tedy o část od hrudníku dolů, do obličeje se oběti nedokázal podívat. Sherlock ho při jeho počínání bedlivě pozoroval svým rentgenovým pohledem a John měl pocit, jako kdyby mu viděl do hlavy a snažil se mu do ni nandat tu správnou myšlenku.

S menším odstupem se podíval na díru v oblasti, kde by správně měl být žaludek. Místo něho však byla jedna prázdná díra. Vzhlédl k jedné blonďaté policistce s roztomilými, narůžovělými tvářemi, která zvědavě stála za ním a též se dívala, jak si doktor počíná. John se na policistku jemně pousmál a laskavě požádal o gumové rukavice. Policistka se nejdříve zatvářila překvapeně, pak se však zaculila a odcupitala pro to, o co si John řekl.

Sherlock si Johnova pohledu všiml - znal ho dost dlouho, aby dokázal určit, když se jeho spolubydlícímu někdo líbil. Dle něho byla policistka na Johna příliš mladá, příliš nemotorná, ale nechtěl mu do ničeho takového mluvit. Místo toho od něj odvrátil pohled a skousl si jazyk, aby mu náhodou něco nevhodného nevyšlo z úst. Byl zvyklý, že jeho spolubydlící neměl ve vztazích příliš štěstí, každopádně mu vždy prospělo, když se ženou strávil noc. Byl poté mnohem ochotnější a Sherlock Johnovu přítomnost přeci jen potřeboval. I když jeho malý přítelíček měl mozek velký jako ořech, jako rozptýlení fungoval naprosto excelentně.

John si mezitím, co se Sherlock snažil neříct své domněnky nahlas, obstaral gumové rukavice. A policistka se na něj překvapivě zářivě usmívala. Johnovi se hned o něco zlepšila nálada. Nejenže měl v sobě pivo, díky kterému měl o něco lehčí mysl, ale dokonce se líbil někomu, kdo byl minimálně o deset let mladší než on. To byl poměrně kladný závěr dne. Až na tu mrtvolu v zapadlé ulici, kde smrděly týden staré odpadky.

Ruku skrytou v nitrilové bílé rukavici bez ostýchání strčil dovnitř otevřené díry v těle. Jeho černovlasý společník překvapeně vyklenul jedno obočí, jako kdyby nečekal, že John udělá zrovna tohle, každopádně byl za to rád. John ho občas dokázal překvapit i bez toho, aniž by byl sériový vrah.

,,Necítím žaludek,'' zamkl a ponořil ruku hlouběji, směrem nahoru do hrudního koše, druhou si přitom vyhrnul rukáv, aby si nějakou tekutinou náhodou nezašpinil svou světlou bundu. ,,a taky ledvinu. Vypadá to na pěkně masitou krádež.''

,,Až na to, že vraha oběť už nezažaluje,'' zašklebil se Sherlock, až z toho Johnovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. ,,Briliantní.''  
John vyndal ruku z člověka a vzhlédl s nechutí k Sherlockovu obličeji, který mu jeho pohled oplácel naprosto nadšeným šklebem.

,,Ještě něco?''

John zavrtěl hlavou. Jistě, že viděl hned několik ošklivých ran, zranění - na zápěstí měla mrtvola podlitiny, nemluvě o obličeji, jehož svaly byly zvláštně staženy a mimika nevypadala na poklidně umírajícího člověka. Dotyčný musel před smrtí jistě trpět. Jenže tohle John neměl náladu vypouštět z úst, a to hned ze dvou důvodů. První byl Sherlock a jeho neskutečně otravné opravování, druhý naopak pivo, které náhle John cítil v konečcích prstů a ve svých tvářích, které nabraly v chladném večerním vzduchu šarlatovou barvu. Zvedl se, opatrně sundal rukavici a sledoval, jak se na něj Sherlock upřeně dívá.

,,V tom případě není co řešit,'' promluvil pevně černovlasý, zhoupl se v bocích, jeho kabát se zavlnil v elegantním gestu, načež se samotný Sherlock vydal pryč z místa činu dřív, než ho Greg nebo kdokoli jiný stačil zastavit.

Bývalému vojenskému doktorovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než se pousmát na blonďatou policistku, která když si od něj přebírala špinavou rukavici, do dlaně mu strčila své telefonní číslo. Slušně se se všemi rozloučil, zvláště když viděl, jak jsou všichni vykolejení ze Sherlocka a jeho náhlého odchodu (ani se jim nedivil, taky by byl naštvaný, kdyby si toho geniálního magora pustil do revíru a nakonec by mu nic neřekl) a s hlavou plnou myšlenek se vrátil do rušnější části Londýna, kde si zastavil taxi. Nemohl se dočkat večerního čaje.

* * *

Nevěřil sám sobě, pistoli pod svým polštářem, chtěl zmáčknout spoušť.  
Temnota se plazila kolem jeho kotníků, stahovala jej do zprvu plytce vypadající bažiny, která spolkla jeho končetiny - nemohl se hýbat, nemohl se pohnout, nemohl dýchat - temné kouřmo jej dusilo, zateklo mu do dutin, do plic, trhalo mu vlasy, zastíralo mysl.

Probudil se zpocený, zadýchaný. Uprostřed noci, kdy světlo pouličních lamp jemně prosvítalo skrz okenní tabule, které si zapomněl před spaním zatáhnout závěsy. Vytržený ze spánku se pomalu posadil a s ublíženým výrazem ve tváři si promnul unavené oči. Vypadal příšerně. Pytle pod očima, které měl z nedostatku tekutin, v posledních třech dnech ztmavly. Od té doby, co měli nový případ se nezastavil. A když už se John dostal do postele, měl noční můry.

Po dlouhém sezení na matraci, v jistém polospánku, který ho nechtěl opustit, svěsil John chodidla na podlahu a nasál chladný vzduch nosem. V jeho pokoji byla zima, na noc si zásadně netopil a otevíral si okna na škvírku. Spalo se mu tak po většinu času lépe, každopádně v poslední době mu ani tahle vychytávka nějak nefungovala.

Nakonec se zvedl a po tmě došel až do obývacího pokoje, kolem Sherlockova pokoje, kolem kterého procházel maximálně potichu. Pokud Sherlock spal, nechtěl jej probudit - věděl, jaký náladový jeho spolubydlící dokázal být a o druhé ráno opravdu nehodlal pokoušet štěstí, že má mladý Holmes hluboký spánek.

Každopádně jeho snaha vyšla nakonec vniveč. Když došel do obýváku, přes který chtěl zjevně do kuchyně, pohled mu padl na jistou chrápající postavu na pohovce.

Sherlock si to v nepřirozené poloze, kdy měl hlavu zvrácenou dozadu a nohu vystrčenou a položenou o menší stolek, spal na kožené pohovce, na které po většinu času přemýšlel. Tak to viditelně také dělal, to bylo zjevné - jenže jej zjevně nakonec stejně přemohla otravná lidská potřeba, jak tomu génius tak rád říkal.

Protože, Johne, víš, kolik informací by člověk dokázal zpracovat, kdyby nemusel každou chvíli spát?

Se zavrtěním hlavy si došel až do kuchyně, kde si z kohoutku do skleničky nalil dva decilitry vody, čtyřmi hlubokými loky vodu vypil a s vydechnutím pootočil hlavu směrem k obýváku. Když se ozvalo další přidušené zachrápání, cukl mu koutek úst v pobaveném úšklebku.

I se sklenicí, do které si nalil další vodu, přešel do obýváku, až k pohovce. Na stůl odložil sklenici, natáhl se pro deku, která byla položená na Sherlockově křesle, načež jí svého spolubydlícího přikryl. V tu chvíli se Sherlock pohnul. S hlubokým nádechem se převrátil na bok, deku si vytáhl víc ke krku, čímž odhalil svá chodidla a přestal tím pádem i chrápat.  
John se zvládl jen usmát. Vzal krabičku cigaret a zapalovač, kterou jeho spolubydlící vlastnil, každopádně nikdy si nezapálil, protože to měl od Johna zakázáno. Někdy byl Sherlock prostě jen přerostlé dítě.

A Johnovi to nevadilo.


	3. III.

,,Měl bys mu zavolat...''

John seděl v křesle, poklidně popíjel čaj a káravě zíral na Sherlocka mlátícího do počítače, který dle jeho slov byl pomalejší, než kdyby Anderson řešil případ. John nad ním jen trpělivě protáčel očima, i když ho jeho spolubydlící úspěšně ignoroval a snažil se napsat jedno jediné slovíčko do kolonky v Excelu, každopádně program se znovu zasekl a John by přísahal, že Sherlockovi vystoupla malá, tepající žilka na čele.

Každopádně geniální detektiv nebyl jediný, kdo se nad něčím vztekal. Lestrade ztrácel se Sherlockem trpělivost, už několikrát se jemu i Johnovi snažil ohledně případu volat, ale ani jeden mu telefon nebrali. Sherlock s ním nechtěl mluvit a John neměl proč s ním telefonovat. Nebyl to přeci on, kdo byl natolik geniální, aby vyřešil případ pouhým pohledem na podpaží mrtvoly.

I tak to ale bylo Johnovi divné. Byl zvyklý, že Sherlock občas někde něco zatajil, hrál si s lidmi, využíval jejich dobrotu a ochotu pro jeho prospěch a zadostiučinění, tohle ale bylo něco jiného. Polemizoval nad tím, zda Sherlock opravdu o případu nic neví či ví vše, jen mu cvaklo v hlavě a policii nechce dát ani jedno jediné, malé vodítko. Čím víc však čas utíkal od jejich poslední konverzace o případu, což byly tři dny a několik hodin, začal si John uvědomovat, že za tím stojí možná něco víc. Možná že Sherlock přišel na něco, co jeho mysl zaměstnalo víc, něco mnohem... nebezpečnějšího, víc vzrušujícího?

To však zametl hodně rychle pod koberec. Protože Sherlock nedělal nic. Jednoduše seděl doma, mlátil do opotřebovaného notebooku a snad ani nespal. Kdyby ho John nenutil do jídla, pochyboval by, jestli je Sherlock stále člověkem a nestal se z něj upír. Z čehož by mu asi už opravdu hráblo - geniální, přitažlivý a ještě k tomu nesnesitelně otravný. Na věky věků, možná déle.

Tu myšlenku raději vyhodil z hlavy. Nepotřeboval další noční můru, která by se mu po nocích kradla do mysli a ničila mu poklidný spánek.

,,Měl bys mu zavolat,'' zopakoval o něco ostřeji John, ale ani tentokrát ho Sherlock nevnímal. Naštvaně si poposedl v křesle, odložil hrnek s vlažným čajem a naklonil se ke svému spolubydlícímu.

,,Sherlocku!'' zaduněl jeho hlas rázně v obývacím pokoji. Jeho černovlasý společník lehce nadskočil a zmateně na Johna svraštil obočí, přičemž ho propaloval světlýma očima.

,,Co?''

,,Zavolej mu.''

,,Komu bych měl volat?''

Johnovi nezbylo nic jiného, než si sevřít kořen nosu. Hlasitě si povzdechl.

,,To je jako konverzace s blbým a hluchým.''

Sherlock naklonil hlavu na stranu a mezi obočím se mu vytvořila malá, nehluboká vráska, která se tam objevila vždy, když nad něčím Sherlock přemýšlel, ,,Nechápu. Každopádně konstatuji, že ten blbý si z nás dvou ty,'' pronesl černovlasý jako nic a vrátil se k boji s notebookem. Nebylo přímo jasné, kdo z nich dvou boj vyhrával - notebook Sherlocka úspěšně nasíral a díky Sherlockovým pěstním úderům z klávesnice vypadlo již podruhé písmenko M. Zjevně remíza.

A John tam jen tak seděl a koukal do kouta zdi, tiše doufajíc, že jen sní a až se probudí, bude jej jeho spolubydlící pro jednou poslouchat. Cítil se blbě, cítil se děsně, že Gregovi Sherlock neříká všechno - jistě, nebyla to jeho chyba, nebyla to ani jeho volba, dokonce si přiznal, že kdyby se lépe koukal, možná by jednou také na něco přišel a nemusel by se spoléhat na Sherlocka a na to, že se nebude pokoušet případ řešit sám. Ale jeho morální stránka mu přeci jen našeptávala, že génius byl přeci jen dítě, co si dělá, co chce a bylo na něm, aby ho donutil k něčemu produktivnějšímu, než je hádka s elektronickým přístrojem.

Což nemohl říct nahlas. Protože by na něj Sherlock vytáhl jeho hádku s robotickou pokladnou v Tescu a John by se necítil o nic lépe.

Takže se jen zvedl a sáhl po svém telefonu. Když Sherlock tak nějak zaregistroval náhlý pohyb, zvedl nezaujatý pohled a trochu se ve tváři vyklidnil, když mu došlo, jak chladně se na něj John dívá. Ten se hrabal ve svém telefonu, křivil u toho ústa a zabodával do Sherlocka sem tam tmavě modrý pohled, načež když začala malá krabička v Johnových rukách vyzvánět, John Sherlockovi mobil podal a vrazil mu ho do dlaně.

,,To je Lestrade. Teď hned mu zavoláš a řekneš mu všechno, co tušíš o tom novém případu. Neválel jsem se v papírech tři dny pro nic za nic,'' vysvětlil mu monotónním hlasem John. Sherlock na to nic neřekl. Jen se zamračil, přiložil si mobil k uchu a díval se přitom intenzivně svému malému příteli do očí, který se najednou cítil... podivně.

,,Johne!'' vykřikl Greg do mobilu úlevně, až si Sherlock musel telefon na chvíli od bubínků oddálit.

,,Nic o případu nevím,'' zabručel jednoduše Sherlock a dřív, než se Lestrade stačil jen nadechnout, génius hovor típnul.  
John na něj zíral nechápavě, přičemž mu cukalo levé spodní víčko.

,,Jak myslíš.''

John odsekl nevídaným, ostrým a zvláštně zbarveným tónem. Sherlock svého spolubydlícího sledoval pohledem až ke dveřím, kde si John z věšáku sebral světlou bundu, zabalil se do šály a s jednou rukou v kapse za sebou hlasitě zabouchl dveře. Svůj mobil nechal v Sherlockových dlaních. Byl odhodlaný inspektorovi pomoct sám, když se k tomu jeho dětinský přítel nijako neměl.

* * *

John ani netušil, co se černovlasému honilo hlavou. Ani se o to nepokoušel, a možná to bylo tak dobře. Sherlock sám totiž nevěděl, jak se ve svých myšlenkách vyznat.

V paláci mysli měl nepořádek. Doslova bordel, jako kdyby se mu po urovnaných chodbách prohnalo stádo slonů a proházelo všechno, co si tak zbožně ukládal na hromádky, do šuplíčků, zamykal je klíči a ponechával na časy, kdy by se mu něco hodilo.

Nedokázal to. Nedokázal si během několika málo dní urovnat ani desetinu z toho, co v hlavě měl, naopak se mu zdálo, že pokaždé, když jednu myšlenku zařadil tam, kde měla být, přeskočila jinam a hrála si s ním. Byl z toho vyčerpaný a neskutečně vystresovaný, ztrácel nervy a pokoušel se sepsat všechno, co mu padlo na mysl, aby své myšlenky o chvíli později mohl spojit do něčeho konstruktivního, do něčeho, co by dávalo smysl.

Nevěděl, proč se tomu tak děje. I jeho bratr Mycroft, který jej nedávno navštívil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy byl John na rande, to cosi poznal. Jakousi změnu, o které Sherlock nechtěl mluvit, o které doslova odmítal vést řeč. Byla však pravda, že s Mycroftem nechtěl vést jakoukoliv konverzaci.

I tenhle fakt však bral v potaz, když přemýšlel, chodil po bytě a ignoroval naléhavé hovory, které se náhle ozývaly z Johnova i Sherlockova mobilu. Bylo to už několik hodin, co byl John pryč. Slunce pomalu vítalo svými paprsky den a zahánělo studenou, chladnou noc. Chytil se za hlavu, jako kdyby se mu měla hlava rozskočit, načež jako dravé zvíře chňapl po svém mobilním telefonu a drasticky zmáčkl zelené tlačítko na přijmutí hovoru.

,,CO?!'' vykřikl podrážděně do mikrofonu, načež druhá strana na chvíli zmlkla. Černovlasý se ani nestihl podívat, kdo mu vlastně volá, a tak se tuto informaci dozvěděl až poté, co se ozval ženský palčivý hlas.

,,Sherlocku,'' řekla Molly do telefonu poněkud naléhavě, ,,Sherlocku, právě mi volal Lestrade, prý mu nebereš telefony, já...''

,,Myslel si, že když zavoláš ty, zvednu to. Geniální. Můžeš mu vyřídit, že se začíná ve svých dedukcích zlepšovat!''

,,Sherlocku!'' okřikla Molly černovlasého, po třetí pronesla jeho jméno, načež jmenovaný pro tentokrát zmlknul. Zjevně tón jejího hlasu bylo to, co jej donutilo se zakabonit a skousnout jazyk mezi zuby.

,,Jde o Johna.''

A od té chvíle Sherlock necekl ani půl slova.


End file.
